Alice in Horrorland
by OriginalMyhard
Summary: So, what really happened when Alice first woke up to nothing? Where did she go? What did she experience? My first fanfic!
1. Awake

Disclaimer--I don't own any of this. Stephanie Meyer does. Jasper Hale, however, owns me fully.

A/N Okay, so, this is my first fanfic! I really LOVE Alice and wanted to write something purely about her, because there's really not enough out there! As of right now, it's not gonna be really....well, fruity, we'll say, but....who knows? Jasper and her spend 2 years together before they get to the Cullens....;-) AND this is Alyss, just so everyone knows.

Chapter 1--Awake

I opened my eyes to darkness.

At first, I was muddled, the only feeling being the intense burning in my throat. I struggled, trying to remember where I was. Nothing came.

I could vaguely remember an incredible pain, but that soon faded. It didn't take me long to figure out that I could see clearly, although it was dark enough that I shouldn't be able to see at all. I could see the texture of the spider web in a corner, the faint light coming in from outside reflecting off of dust motes. All the new sights astonished me, and I found myself sitting for several minutes, not breathing, not moving, just looking.

A noise in the corner attracted my attention, and I was surprised to see an ant streaking across the wood. I sucked in a deep breath through my mouth, and a new barrage of unfamiliarity hit me. I _tasted _the air, the thick, moldy air, the sweet light -- moonlight -- drifting in through the cracks in the rickety wooden walls.

My hand reached up to my face, connecting faster than I had expected. My skin was silky smooth, soft, yet firm at the same time. A brief second later, I had ripped my way out of the building I was in without thinking about it. I stood outside of the old brown barn, glaring at the girl-sized hole I had made. How I did it, though, denied me. I shouldn't have been able to dig through the wood with so much ease.

The pain in my throat flared as I smelled something sweet, unbearably sweet. My mouth watered, and I took another deep breath, surprised that I felt no release from the action. It was as if my lungs didn't work. On an impulse, I pushed my hand to my chest, right over my heart. My eyes widened when I felt nothing. No pulse. At all.

I swallowed down the fear that flared inside of me. The next breath I took came with another excruciating flare in my throat. My head fell back until I was looking up to the moon. I closed my eyes, the impression of the light still present on my lids. Then I could _hear_, hear more than I ever had before, though I wasn't sure that I had never heard like this. My mind was still ridiculously blank of any memories.

The sounds of the night enveloped me. I could hear crickets hopping, pollen landing on a flower nearby. And then I heard _it_. _It_, what my body was yearning for. _It_, that I had an overwhelming desire to hunt. It was almost still except for the gentle sighing and the steady thump of a heart, a heart that was pumping blood thickly through veins. It was sleeping, that much I was sure of. And it...it was a human. And I wasn't. I may not know what I was, but I knew that I wasn't human, not anymore anyway. I listened closer, breathing through my mouth and catching the delicious taste that came with it. It was unlike anything I had experienced thus far.

I only had to think it, and there I was, streaming through the trees, running with such speed that I would have been a blur to anyone watching. The thick, thorny bushes between the trees caressed me instead of hurting me. I barely felt any of the vegetation, and what I did feel was, well, _pleasant_.

It didn't take long for me to the find my destination. My senses and throat were on fire, my muscles clenching in anticipation. I crouched, creeping close to the tent that was situated in the clearing I found myself in. The sky was just beginning to gain a faint pink light, and the humanwas stirring inside the tent. I slid closer, my lips stretching over my teeth.

And then I couldn't see.

Correction. I could see, just not what I should be seeing. I saw a woman, a beautiful woman standing in a lake. Her black hair was spiky, and her face, other than being undeniably gorgeous, was pixie-like, small, thin, and deathly white. Her body was graceful even in stillness, although tiny. On her still form was a tattered green dress.

And her eyes were a brilliant blood red.

Suddenly, I was back in the present, my breath coming in rapid gasps. I caught the scent of the human again, the burn in my throat distracting me from what I had seen. My senses were alive with the presence of the human, the beating heart, the warm blood...the warm blood...

I was attacked again by a vision. It was the same woman, and she was holding another woman in her arms, a girl really, not much older than fifteen. The girl was limply held over the beautiful woman's arms, her eyes wide open, her mouth gaping. The woman was leaning over the girl's neck, and when she rose up, she had dark red liquid spilled over her lips.

I snapped back with a realization. It was _me_. The woman...it was me. I struggled to remember something, anything.

Alice.

I applied the name to the woman I had seen in my vision (such an odd notion -- I had a vision?). It seemed to fit. My name was Alice. All of this happened of over little more than a second. The girl inside the tent barely had time to open her eyes.

She yawned, and, through the crack in the tent, I caught a whiff of her delicious scent. And I couldn't resist.

It took me only a few seconds to kill the girl. The blood was so warm dripping down my throat, so delicious, so appealing. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. I was in pure ecstasy. Even after I couldn't suck any more, the throb in my throat was still there, screaming for more.

In that moment, I looked down at the girl who lied still in my arms. Her eyes were wide open, looking straight at me. I knew she couldn't see, but still…I immediately felt disgusted with myself. This was not right! Who was I to take the life of someone?

But the sight of the blood still flowing from her open wound sang to me, and I again indulged in the sweet liquid.

I threw down the girl in revulsion as soon as she was sucked dry. I didn't quite know what I was, but I didn't like it, at all.

So I ran. I ran as far as I could and was reaching the outskirts of a city around daybreak. I knew I must have covered many miles, but didn't know, nor care.

As soon as I got nearer to the city, I knew my error. Everywhere, the scent of humans assailed my senses. I was going to die from the yearning, from the fire that was burning me, inside out, in my throat.

There was a lake nearby, and I rushed to it, diving in deep. Here, the smell was better. It gave me a chance to think, to clear my mind.

While swimming, I was thoroughly surprised that no matter what I did, I never felt winded or needed to breathe. I even went to the bottom of the deep lake, and barely felt the difference of being on land. I could hear every wave, every micro-organism in the lake. Despite knowing that the lake was muddy, full of impurities, I could see more clearly almost than on land. I could see the little plankton clinging to the sides of rocks and the many particles of who-knows-what floating around me.

It was amazing.

When I could stand no longer the scent of sewer and human, I rose to the surface, treading water and staring at my reflection.

Yes, it was the girl in my vision. Small features, spiky black hair, pale alabaster skin. I was beautiful, and for a second captivated by my own radiating beauty.

My image was shattered by the quiet voice I heard on the edge of the lake.

"Who's that lady down yonder?" The voice was young, with just a hint of deepening that came with puberty. I whipped around faster than I should have. A boy, dressed in tan over-alls and a white under shirt was staring at me, whispering to his dirty friend.

"I dunno, but she sure is pretty!" The other, younger boy held a sound of yearning in his voice. I grinned, my lips stretching over my sharp, white teeth. I glanced at my reflection. My eyes were blood red, and, coupled with my razor teeth, I looked quite intimidating.

A vision hit me quickly. Me, leaning over the older boy while the younger boy screamed for help. The older boy staring up at me with wide, terrified eyes.

Just the vision of the taste of their blood was enough to send me burning.

"Golly, what's she doin' at a time like this?" The sun was just about to break the horizon. It was slowly inching up, higher and higher.

"What's wrong with her skin?" The older boy nudged the younger boy, his southern accent more prominent in slight fear. I frowned, feeling a crease between my eyebrows. I looked down at my skin; it was sparkling slightly, as if lit from the inside by a diamond.

I took a deep breath, fighting against the burning, and ducked back under water.

_Alice, be strong,_ I said to myself. The kids were too innocent looking, too young. I was starting to realize what I was, and didn't like it.

I couldn't remember my past, but I did remember stories I had heard about people with sharp teeth and a thirst for blood.

Vampire.

A/N So, I hoped you like it! READ AND REVIEW! If I get 15 or more reviews, I'll post the next chapter!


	2. Alive

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters. HOWEVER, Edward owns Violet, Jasper owns Alyss, and Carlisle owns us both.

A/N Yeah, yeah, it's really dramatic, but I promise the next few will bring out the peppy Alice we all know and love!! ~Alyss

Chapter 2-Alive

I got away.

Somehow, I don't know how, I was able to flee from the intoxicating scent, the nectar that fueled the bane of my-well, not _life_, but existence.

It must have had something to do with the vision. In it, I saw a family. I saw a man and a woman, and a boy a bit younger than I. The man was tall, with thin features and pale blonde hair. The woman was shorter, soft even, with a motherly face and caramel hair. And the boy-beautiful, masculine features, yet effeminate in his eyes.

But what was most outstanding about them--despite their pale skin and their silent hearts--was their golden eyes. It was as if coins had been melted down and poured into their irises.

There was something about them, their togetherness, their love radiating off of them, made me want to be with them. I wanted to be part of that unit.

_They _gave me the strength. Just a brief burst of self-control. But enough.

I did the only thing I could--I ran. I ran to escape, I ran to save, I ran to kill the thing inside me.

Like a coward--no, how could preserving human life make me a coward?--I ran. I ran to the middle of the woods until I could no long smell the blood from those two boys. Until I could clear my mind of the boiling, searing fire set deep in my throat.

I stayed in those woods for weeks. The burning, instead of ending, only grew until I felt as if my entire body would turn to ash any second. Every second the fire flared, the air gasoline, shooting through my entire body.

But I held out. I refused to leave. I didn't want to go back for those boys, those innocent, cute little boys. It was wrong. It _is_ wrong.

I couldn't take it anymore.

A hunter came through the forest one day. I fell to my knees from the searing pain that shot through my throat and took over. I'll save the bloody details.

I had finally gotten in the habit of running, so I ran from where I was (somewhere in Mississippi) as far as I could go during the night. I had discovered that sunlight set my skin as flaming as my throat--it was as if I had jumped in a vat of diamonds and they crawled under my skin. Very inconspicuous.

So I made it to the least populated and cloudiest place I knew of--Antarctica.

It was a terrible, boring existence. My only source of food was penguins **shudder** and polar bears. Animal blood had a curious taste, not nearly as fulfilling as humans. I didn't like it, but I survived.

I survived for the man and the woman, and the boy.

For years I searched for a glimpse of them in the future. And sometimes I did. I saw them hunting, and, eventually saw two others join them. A tall, statuesque blonde girl, beautiful even for a vampire. And the other boy-big, bulky, with short brown hair and smiling eyes. The first time I saw them, their eyes were red, but as I looked on, they slowly turned golden brown. I even learned their names; The older, blonde man was called Carlisle Cullen, and the woman, his wife, Esme. The first boy I saw, Edward, left in 1927 for a while, but came back in 1931, a few years before the exquisite girl, Rosalie, joined. A few years after, Emmett, the big burly guy, came to their coven.

I became obsessed, I'll admit it.

It must have been about 1940 when I had the vision of _him_. _Him_, the gorgeous man; a soldier, no less. Tall, blonde, with battle scars across his body. His hair fell to his shoulders, and he carried himself with almost an arrogant confidence. His eyes were solid, deep crimson.

And I was completely in love with him.

His name was Jasper Whitlock. From what I could gather, he was a Confederate soldier, changed for his leadership. Now, he was a commander of newborns.

I saw him every day, I searched for him every spare second I had. He was my new drug. One day, in December of 1943, I saw him in a bar, somewhere in America. And he was with me.

_He_, my secret god, was with _me_.

It ended before I could hear his voice, but I knew enough to keep searching. My vision would always end before I heard his voice, but I knew where I was when I saw him. And I knew it would be soon…just not _how_ soon.

Philadelphia. In a diner called 'Halfway There'. A quaint little thing with high barstools and an old worker with a withered face.

I got myself out of my self-induced exile, slowly making my way inland, going through as many villages and towns as I could. Surprisingly, I was able to contain myself. I found myself more than able to interact with the humans, even form shallow bonds. It was nice to have some company other than little, dumb animals.

In no time, I found myself standing outside of the diner, with the city bustling around me. I knew I wouldn't meet him so soon, but I didn't know when exactly the time would come when I _would_.

I took to walking by every day. I kept up a steady living quarters in a nearby motel, and every day (when it was raining, at least, since Jasper was soaked when I saw him) I'd skip by, staring into the cloudy windows.

One day, not three weeks later, the worker was standing outside with a cigarette held tightly between his thumb and forefinger. He was looking at me with an awe I was becoming used to.

"Hey, little lady, why don't you come in?" I looked at him, assessing the situation. I knew I must look like a stalker, walking by every day (not even hiding what I was doing) and never going inside.

"Eh, why not?" I shrugged, then walked to the door, a little more quickly than I should have. The man looked taken aback at my speed, but rushed to open the door for me. "Thank you." I murmured, walking into the smoke filled diner.

"So, what brings you to Philly?" He asked me when I took a seat on the stool directly in front of him.

"Just waiting for someone." He nodded, not pressing, and went back to cleaning the counter.

"What's your name?" He asked me finally.

"Alice."

"Alice? That's all?" I nodded once, curtly. He shrugged. "Well, m'name's Carl."

"Nice to meet you, Carl." We lapsed into silence, me watching the little things happening in the diner. A group of teenagers in the corner were talking quite crudely about me. I caught one of their staring eyes and stuck out my tongue.

Carl got over his silence, and we talked quite a bit that day. I came back every day following, always speaking only when spoken to. I learned much about Carl, and human life that I couldn't get from just watching. It was through him that I found my love of fashion; he once pointed out a young woman's outfit and we had an hour-long fight over whether fur was a polite accessory. After that, I took to wearing everything Carl didn't think suitable, which was much. And that needed a lot of shopping. Which needed money. Carl was quick to give me a job at Halfway There. Sweet guy.

It was easier to keep my anxiety at bay about Jasper with Carl rambling on to me all day and the curious ways some of the humans acted in the diner. I loved talking to some of them, especially the rich girls. They were so very shallow, it pleased me to get under the surface.

For once in a very long time, I was happy.

A/N There you go, Chapter 2 of Alice in Horrorland. I'll have Chapter 3 up soon, I promise. Jasper is in that one! *swoon* SO REVIEW NOW!!!!!! (Oh, and I was thinking, give me a quote I should incorporate into the next chapters. Something amazing that I can make a big conversation with!!!)


	3. Arrive

_Disclaimer: Same as always_

_A/N It's been a long time on this one, but no one really seems to enjoy it. If I don't get better feedback, I don't think I'll keep going on this one…_

Chapter 3-Anew

I may have thought I knew what true happiness was. I had a stable job, a great friend, fantastic company. I could test my restraints and I learned a lot about myself as a person--vampire, rather--in that time I waited. But this phantasmagoric happiness was shattered in one day.

It was an overcast day, not at all unusual in Philadelphia. I still showed up to Halfway There early, a habit I'd gotten into to minimize any time I needed to spend outside.

"Good morning, Ali-Cat." Carl says, smoothing back his balding hair when I walked into the diner. I shook the water droplets that had began to fall seconds before I entered out of my hair. "Watch it, I just mopped!" I laugh.

"How are you today, besides angered at my lack of appreciation for a clean floor?"

"Hopping, sweetie, hopping." Hopping? With a new wave of teenagers, all kinds of weird language had been picking up.

"Carl, never use those words again." Carl laughed and goes back to wiping down the bar counter. A bell dinged in the kitchen and he rushed back, bringing back a plate of foul smelling food. It was grease ridden and smelled like dead animals, which, I guess it was. If it weren't for my heightened senses, it may have smelled a little bit better.

"I never see you eat, so I made you some breakfast." Carl said in response to my unasked question.

"Oh, um, thanks?" I said back, deliberating how to act.

"Does it not look good?" Carl's face fell at the look of disdain on my own.

"No, no, it looks great." I wasn't sure what would happen to me, but I pulled the plate towards me and started shoving the food in. It tasted absolutely disgusting, and, on instinct, I started gagging, though imperceptible by human eyes.

"Good?" He asked after I fought past half the plate. I mumbled an uncommitted response and literally shoved the rest down my throat.

While we waited for the breakfast rush, Carl and I sat in silence, not unusual lately. We'd simply run out of things to talk about. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. Quite the opposite. I felt like I didn't _have_ to speak to fill the silence between us. It was nice.

"When do you think the guy you're lookin' for'll show up?" Carl asked me. His heart was beating faster, as if I would be offended by the question.

"I don't know," I told him simply, shrugging. I honestly hadn't been having visions lately of Jasper or the Cullens. I didn't know if it had something to do with the close proximity with the humans, or just a psychic block. Whatever it was, was frustrating me.

"Don't you think it's a little silly to be waiting for someone you don't even know is showing up?" I turn my eyes to Carl's. He seems taken aback for a moment, then his jaw squares and he stares me down.

"No. No, I don't." He wanted to say something more, but was interrupted by the first wave of customers.

I kept myself busy with the customers, trying to stay away from Carl as much as I could. I even let some slick dude hit on me for twenty minutes before moving on to the next person.

By 2:30, right after lunch hour, the rain was coming down in torrents. Even with my super seeing, I found it hard to see more than a hazy figure through the downpour. It must have been the fresh scent that hid his scent.

I was sitting on a stool, taking an unneeded break, when the door tinkled open. Immediately, my senses were assailed with the smell of _him_. Every pore of my being vibrated with his presence, from the tip of my toes to the miniscule molecules on the base of my follicles.

My visions hadn't given him justice. He was tall, lanky, wet down from the rain. His hair was a beautiful flaxen color and shone in the little light from the dingy fixtures. And he was completely covered in scars. Instead of detracting, though, it made him even more sexy.

His eyes swept the room in a millisecond, landing on me. I grinned just as wide as I could, hopped down from the barstool, and ran, a little too fast, towards him.

He seemed more than a little taken aback by my uncensored actions. In fact, his entire being was surrounded by an aura of uncertainty and panic.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." Although I say it with a tinge of annoyance, my wide grin and obvious elation isn't kept from him. His eyes widened, then he ducked his head.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"My, my, what a good Southern gentlemen." I laughed.

"Alice?" Carl shouted from the kitchen. "I have three orders stacked up--" He peeked out the window, looked at Jasper (my mind thrilled with his name) and I, and ducked back in immediately.

"My mama always taught me to be polite to pretty workin' ladies like yourself." His drawl was irresistible. "I'm Jasper, ma'am. Jasper Whitlock." He stuck out his hand, sticking the other one in his pocket. I took it, beginning to shake it, but shocked when he brushed the back lightly with his lips. I heard little hisses of dismay from the other women still in the diner and reveled in the feat.

"Alice." I held his hand infinitesimally long before pulling it away and smoothing down my shirt.

"Pleasure to meet you, Alice." A little thrill crept up my spine when he said my name. And, much to my pleasure, I finally got an inkling of a vision. And even more pleasurable was the content. To save the gory details, there was a lot of moaning, groaning, and screaming. Not in a bad way, either.

"Pleasure to meet you, too," I practically purred. We didn't move for what seemed an eternity, only staring into each other's eyes, his dark red, too dark for humans to notice the little tinge of scarlet in them. In the brief (yet infinite) moment of silence, I made my final decision.

I stuck out my hand, not unlike what he had done seconds before. He eyed it warily. A second passed, and he tentatively stuck his calloused hand in mine.

And we were flying.

Before anyone could realize what was happening, I was dragging Jasper out the dinner and through the streets, weaving around cars and people until we came to a small, secluded field on the outskirts of Philadelphia.

"Might I ask where you're kidnappin' me to?" Jasper asked when we're settled amidst the tall shrubbery. I can't tear my eyes away from the rainbows reflecting off of the raindrops clinging to his hair.

"We're going to a family."

"We?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"We." I state softly, reaching up a hand and capturing a liquid crystal in my hand, gentle enough to keep in intact.

"Sounds good to me, darlin'."

_A/N A little abruptly cut off, I'd say, but I definitely think my ff writing is improving, if only a little bit. Anyway, review or I'm not gonna keep going…I'm not particularly attached to this ff, but I'll keep going if people like it!_


End file.
